User talk:Zekybe
Helpin' Hi Zekybe, you know what - I'd be really glad if we could limit the conversations to the wikia, considering that I don't have a working e-mail address. Nevertheless - if you just start by telling me how you want the language, I'll give you som ideas, definitions. I don't want to take command of your language. But just shoot. kyām dēkar 16:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sorry haha. Well, I really just want to make a sort of fusion of several languages, which I have listed on the wiki for Zëkybë. I'm not fluent in any of them really, which I'm sure doesn't help, but I figure I could use dictionaries for those languages for derivatives of Zëkybë words. I'm not really sure of what I want exactly, which is why I'm asking for so much help aha. I'm a total noob, so I apologize. Zekybe 16:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, we're all noobs... Hm, I've taken a look at your wanted sources, an unholy mix indeed. But I've got some ideas; French and Polish both have got extensive Nasalisation, and cool letters: ą ę Catalan has vowel allophones, which just like in English change when stressed, like in "'a'bout". Russian has got palatalisation, near certain vowels. Japanese has got a Mora stress system, in which the heaviest syllable is stressed. Serbo-croatian has got syllabic consonants, like "vrt" - garden. Albanian has an interesting writing system, with the ë. Also it possesses some verb aspects. What the hell do you see in Danish!? I'm a Swede and the one thing you need to know about it is that it's "meget vanskelig at udtale" - very difficult to pronounce. They do have got a pharyngealisation system. If you're looking for vocabulary on all these languages, I recommend Wiktionary and their appendices. Otherwise Wikipedia seems like a good choice. Always try to write in IPA, if you use Internet explorer, you could use this page to write IPA letters. Ask me if you need nothing! kyām dēkar 17:20, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you're a great help already aha! Thank you very much. And for Danish, I just like some of their words and I was using a few of them to create words in my conlang haha. As for conjugation of verbs, I had set something up like this and I was wondering your opinion on it: çanëgule - to hide çanëgu = stem çanëguli = I hide çanëgulēs = You hide çanëgula = he/she/it hides çanëguloš = we hide çanëgulin = they hide çanëgulūs = you all hide It's probably because of my knowledge in Spanish that I've thought of it this way, but if you have any more suggestions feel free! Thank you again! Zekybe 17:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah, entonces entiendo. Algunas de las personas se parecen casi exactamente como en español. Es bueno que tienes ideas de vocabulario, da un base. Me gustan todas las conjugaciones, ¿pero solo pienso si es listo de empezar con palabras largas? kyām dēkar 17:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ahh. I only understand the gist of what you just said, because I'm not at a totally high level of Spanish and haven't practiced in a bit, but I understand... I think. Want to run that by me in English again? lol I'm sorry, I fail. English is best for me. Zekybe 17:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I misunderstood. However, its good that you've got a basic vocabulary, since it will help in the future. But how come you've chosen such a long, complicated word as "çanëgule"? But the conjugations got charm, thats for true. It certainly looks like Albanian, though. By the way, where are you from? kyām dēkar 18:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I came up with "çanëgule" as a mixture of Danish and Catalan verbs "to hide", with a beginning that I liked. I don't think I'll have many long/complicated words, just a few haha. Thank you, and I'm from Michigan in the US. lis mūxhi 18:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Help do you have skype? =3 i could download it for chatting but alas no webcam, which is what most people use it for i think... lis mūxhi 22:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) i am merlokii on skype if you would like to add me, or lokii@live.jp on msn if you have that~ msn is preferred but i don't really care :3 lis mūxhi 22:33, November 24, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts exactly, and I also considered it... But then again you need a web cam... And, please don't get me started on MSN - I actually held a presentation on the development of media and the dated MSN, just today! :). But I think the communication's working,right? You ARE talking to me, right? Otherwise, it'd be awkward...!kyām dēkar 17:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC) i was actually replying to emperorzelos, aha. lis mūxhi 00:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I knew it, thay's really typical of him... Damn! Awkward!kyām dēkar 12:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem! lis mūxhi 17:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC)